Humphrey and Alexa
by The Smol Boi
Summary: After Alexa saves Humphrey she learns a terrible truth about what happened to his pack will she save them or will something get in the way


**Humphrey and Aelxa **

**Chapter 1: Inerduction **

There was a girl who went by Aelxa had the most beautiful body and personality her only downside was she didn't love her self for who she was shut every one out and said she was hated by everyone. Aelxa was a very caring person to wolf's and animals so she decided to live in Jasper Park Canada Where she could get away from everyone. Aelxa was about 5'7 with a thick build to her beautiful body. Alexa has always wanted to meet a wolf that's a main reason she moved here in the first place but has never seen one. She walked out her house with a cold day the bit at her cheeks making her give a little shiver making her curse under her breath

"Why does it have to be so damn cold * Aelxa said under breath rubbinger her hands warmth walking off her wood porch she walked down wile carefully grabbing the railing to not get A splinter she walked out into the woods hopeful to see a wolf and maybe even touching one

" one day I might see one that's all I ever wanted" Aelxa said with disoment in her voice as she walked she could hear the crunch from the cold amd brittile leaves under her foot.

Aelxa quickly stared to lose hope as she walked in the forest as the cold bite her face. Alexa was about to turn around when a loud wimper caught her attention. She quickly ran toward the direction of the sound when she got to the sound of the noise she saw a small grey wolf trapped under a log with tears streaming down it's cheek when. The wolf saw Aelxa it stopped crying amd started begging her to help which Alexa did with out thinking twice. Alexa manged to pick up the log just enough to get the wolf free as soon as he got out he charged Alexa knocking her down and got on top pinnin her we're she fell She couldn't even Speak a word.

"P-p-please d-dont kill me" Aelxa said with a very shakey voice trying to get free from the wolf but to no avil but Aelxa was couaght off guard when the wolf stared licking her cheek

"Thank you so much for saving me Human" The wolf said which got a scream out of Alexa and the wolf tilted his head confused

"YOU CAN TALK" Alexa screamed which made the wolf pinn back his ears

"Is that not normal?" The wolf asked really confused why she screamed

"uh YES" Aexla screamed backing up away from the wolf scared that he still talked

The wolf in return back up getting down lowering his guard to show he wasn't a theart

"My name is Humphrey please forgive me I didn't mean to scare you " Humphrey said holding out his paw which Alexa Shook very unsteady because you was still very frighten from seeing a wolf talk

"It's ok just caught me off guard" Aelxa said pitting on a warm smile

"I'm forever grateful and will serve you " Humphrey said taking a bow stepping back

"Ummm Humphrey that isn't necessary " Alexa said chuckiling a little from his actions

"You saved me I'm in debt to you give me the word " Humphrey said still in the pose

"Ok follow me and I'll give you some food so your not hungry " Alexa Said getting the cold ground cracking her knuckles

"As you say uhh do you humans have names " Humphrey asked catching up to Aelxas side looking up at her

"Yes my name is Alexa " Alexa said looking down at Humphrey small but cute body

"That a cute name" Humphrey said trotin along side Aelxa

The conversation they had wasn't much they tried to make small talk but Aelxa wasn't comfortable talking to a wolf As the day grew longer it got colder and felt like someone gently slapping any exposed skin the walk was a little slower the way back when they got back to the house she stopped for a minute

Aelxas P.O.V

"Hey uh Humphrey could you sit right there I'll get you some food" I asked Humphrey wile getting my keys out my pocket while that filmailer key jingle I get the right key put it in the lock granting access to my cabin I walked in over to my fridge getting to hot dogs for Humphrey he is a very interesting wolf. Humphrey seemed to be a playful caring wolf but not very strong looking definitely not a alpa wolf. I walk outside when Humphrey smelled the hot dogs his tail immediately started wagging his tail with a audible thumping.

"You must be hungry" I said tossing the hotdogs at Humphrey which he quickly ate up which supsired me

"Yea sorry I'm alone in this world " Humphrey said with a sorrrowed voice

"Dont worry I am to no body cared about me so I ran away " I said gently rubbing his back to show my sympathy to him and a tear started to leak from his eye

"I had no one to talk to about this since what happened" Humphrey said sobbing and soon stared crying I didn't know what to do I gave him a small hug which clearly improved his mood

"Talk to me you need to let it out " I said to Humphrey giving him my full attention so he can talk about it

**Flash back Humphrey P.O.V**

I had a peaceful night me and Kate got married so did Lilly and Garth everything was just perfect. The sun hit my eyes forcing me to get up. I sterched my stiff legs letting out a yawn which woke kate

"Hey honey " kate whisperd while getting up stretching her legs letting a cute yawn which melted my heart

"Hey Katie how did you sleep " I yawend out getting up which made me joints crack

"Great did I ever tell you how cute you are " kate said nibbling my ear which in return git a giggle

"Did I ever tell you how hot you are Kate " I said bitting Kates neck which got a moan out of her which made a red tip show up

"Humphrey getting a little excited I see " Kate said giigling at me getting a little hard which made put my tail between my legs and blushing madly

"Aww Is someone embarrassed" kate said giving me a kiss not helping my blushing

"I find it funny we're married and you still get embarrassed when I kiss you " Kate said chuckiling walking im front of me leaving the den but I couldn't help but stare at her pink folds but she caught me looking and turned around giving me a lustful smile

"Tonight you'll get it " kate said swaying her hips to tease me and it sure was working

"Uhh...uhhh...uhh kate" I uttered at her words blushing so bad the den light up red

"What's wrong Humphrey Wolf got your tounge " Kate said wile seductively rubbing her tail on my chin making Humphrey Jr. Come out even more making Kate giggle

"Maybe you should stay here and wait for me Humphrey before someone sees your little problem" Kate said giggling walking off swaying her hips to tease me more. Just as she left Lilly showed up in full view of my little issue

"Hey Humphrey ho… " Lilly said but stopped when she saw Humphrey jr. In full view with her mouth open and eyes locked on it which prompted me to put my tail between my legs and blush

"If only Garth was that big " Lilly whisperd but I heard it loud and clear

"Lilly stop looking now " I said sternly which made lilly realize what she was doing and blushed under her white fur

"I'm so sorry It's just im really horny and you know I saw that and go carried away " lilly sheepishly admitted blushing madly

"Hey it's ok things happen so what did you need " I said putting on my smile to cheer her up

"Yea I was wondering what you were up to today I'm bored because garth has businesses to do " Lilly said still claery embarrassed about earlier

"Nothing sure I can hang out " I said patting Lilly walking out the den ash she followed

The walk was very enjoyable Lilly was cute don't get me wrong but kate was hotter, cuter and sexyiest to me but not saying lilly was wasnt. . I can see why garth fell in love with her she was such a positive person to be around. We arrived at the valley were kate admitted her love to me.

"Such a special place there is where Kate said she loved me and garth said He loved me " I said with a happy tone walking up to where I was sitting when I heard it remembering the day when a voice scared me

"Hey Humphrey what are you doing" The voice said which I instantly recognized as Kate

"Hey Katie pie trying to scare me eh" I said shaking my head turning around and getting a kiss from her

"Oh just hanging out with lilly because garth had to leave for business" I said fixing Kates beautiful hair putting a pink flower in it

"Aww thanks Humphrey you guys do anything interesting" Kate said flutring her hair which was the most beautiful scene ever and I wish I could replay over and over again

"No just talked and walked that's all " I said wagging my tail thumping it agisnt the stone

"Hey I brought a deer to the den let's eat " Kate said doing the hip things again trying to make me break But I won't yet

"Hey sorry To inerupt But I may please join you i'm Hungary " Lilly said with her pleading lavender eyes looking at me and Kate

"Oh Fine why not " I said looking Kate which she nodded

"Yea Thats fine " Kate said waving for lilly to follow her over which she did troting along with her white hair.

We talked about really nothing much but Kate and Lilly were so fun to talk to I wish this could last forever. We soon got to the den and saw a decent sized deer waiting for us to devour Kate walked up and sliced open granting us to the delcouis deer meat. I eat while Kate and Lilly devoured the deer soaking there muzzles in blood

"You two are going to need a bath your covered in look at you two " I said waving my hand at the which they look at each other and they nooded

"Yea let's get a bath " Kate said licking the blood of her muzzle.

We walked out the den walking towards the lake when we heard a strange voice yell take the valley It sounded evil course and vicious

"What was that " kate asked looking at me and lilly for a awnerser which I didn't have one

We took of in the direction we heard it which was where tony yelled the same thing a few days ago but this wolf was blacker than black had red eyes with nothing but haterd in them and had Tony, Winstion, Eve and the rest of the pack

"I knew you couldn't stand up to us Winstion 3 wolves tool out amd entire pack so pathetic" The evil Wolf said spiting on Winston.

"Oh look more people for the party tie them up boys " The most evil wolf said and the two other easily tied us up without a strangle because we couldn't even win a fight with them and we knew it

"Why are you doing this " Tony barked at the wolf which made the wolf slap tony leaving 3 deep cuts which leaked blood

"Kill every one except these now " I watched in horror as my pack was murded like they were caribou In front of my eyes everyone was crying.

"What's wrong don't like the look of failure Winston " The wolf said grabbing winistions head making him watch as his two wolves slayed every one

"I'm going to kill you for this " Eve screamed and the wolf walked up to her holding her head making her look at Winston

" look at her Winston, is there anything you want to say " the wolf said looking around

"Eve I love you and always will " Winston said with his crying his eyes

"Winston Kate Lilly Humphrey tony I love you all never forget me please" Eve said crying as the wolf slit her thoart sparying blood everywhere and all Kate and Lilly did was cry more because if they did they would be next. All of a sudden kate started to cut my vines

"Run Humphrey don't ever stop running " kate said looking at me for the last time before my vine snaped.

"I love you " I said taking off toward the train tracks with tears running down my eyes

**Back to reality Aelxas P.O.V **

After Humphrey finished his story I broke down crying how could you not losing his mate and watching all his friends and some family die right in front of him the saddest thing ever.

"Humphrey I'm so sorry that happened to you I don't know what to say " I said wipping the tears streaming down from cheek soaking my shirt

"Th-thank you it-it means something" Humphrey said choking up on his tears and he just put me in a tight hug for I don't know how long.

"If it wasnt for you I would of died and you helped me with something that I've had bottled up for a month now " Humphrey said wipping his tears into my shirt soaking it more and all I did was hold him close I was probably his only friend after what happened I gently moved Humphreys head so he was looking at me. Staring into his sad teary eyes brought more sadness to me

"Humphrey I know this might sound weird because we only met a few minutes ago but I would like you to stay with me " I asked Humphrey in a soothing voice when I said that it looked like a light lit up in his head

"Uhh Alexa are you sure about that what if I do something" Humphrey stated shocked that I offered him to stay with me

"Will you do something Humphrey" I replied to his statement wipping his tears away from his eyes

"Uhh no of course not I was raised right " Humphrey said blinking his eyes a little offended I said that

"Well than come on my couch is nice and comfy and you might need a bath " I said walking up and opening my door and guiding Humphrey into my house. He had the most shocked expression on his face

"I've never seen these things before this place looks amazing Alexa " Humphrey said worha shocked voice sniffing around my house jumping at every thing that he saw

"You can sleep here " I said patting the couch which he looked at me confused so I went gave him some motivation to get up There which he did

"Wow this is so comfortable you humans have it good " Humphrey said getting settled on my couch

"I got question Aelxa " Humphrey aked looking up at me

"Do you have a mate " as soon as Humphrey said that I broke down crying

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you please forgive me " Humphrey said getting up nudging me

"No it's no one ever has cared about me before I was bullied and no one cared except one person " I said wipping up my tears sitting next to Humphrey

"That's a story for another day but I have a question for you " I asked looking at Humphrey

"Ask away " Humphrey said giving me his full attention

"What happened to Garth "


End file.
